The physiologic regulation of the red cell mass depends upon enhanced transcription of the erythropoietin (Epo) gene in response to hypoxia. Studies of Epo gene expression have been useful in investigating the mechanism by which cells and tissues sense hypoxia and respond with biologically appropriate alterations in gene expression. The up-regulation of Epo gene transcription by hypoxia is mediated by at least two known DNA binding transcription factors, HIF-1 and HNF-4, which bind to cognate response elements in a critical approximately 50 bp 3' enhancer. The activation of HIF-1 by hypoxia depends upon the selective protection of its alpha subunit from ubiquitin- dependent proteolysis. HNF-4 is an orphan nuclear receptor which is constitutively expressed in kidney and liver, and cooperates with HIF-1 to give maximal hypoxic induction. In this renewal application we will continue our investigation of the mechanism by which hypoxia induces a marked increase in Epo gene expression. Specific Aim 1 focuses on the activation of HIF-1 by hypoxia. Site directed mutagenesis will determine whether phorphorylation and/or methionine oxidation mediates the oxygen- dependent degradation of HIF-1alpha. We will also investigate whether assembly with ARNT or with Heat shock protein 90 contributes to the stability and nuclear localization of HIF- 1alpha. Specific Aim 2 addresses the role of HNF-4 in mediating tissue-specific hypoxia induction of the Epo gene. We will employ transfection experiments to test the importance of HNF-4 in vivo. Several strategies will be used to ascertain the proteins that interact with HNF-4 on the Epo enhancer. We will also assess whether the function of this nuclear receptor in mediating Epo gene expression is affected by a putative natural ligand. As a complement to these studies of Epo gene transcription, we will, in Specific Aim 3, investigate in depth whether Epo expression is also regulated at the level of mRNA stability. The 3' untranslated region of Epo mRNA will be investigated by transfection experiments employing a marked Epo gene, along with gel shift experiments and cell free RNA stability assays. Specific Aim 4 focuses on the molecular basis of the marked up-regulation of hemoglobin in the water flea Daphnea, upon exposure to hypoxia. These studies should provide unique and highly relevant information about common mechanisms of oxygen sensing, signal transduction and gene regulation that enable organisms to adapt to hypoxia.